Dessiriss
Backstory How long have I been in this dungeon? It feels like years when it could have only been days. The stone walls are dark, no light except for what's coming in through the crack under the wood door. Me and my group...it makes me sad thinking about it. They were wiped out with nary a thought otherwise. Why did they keep me? What are they planning? My wrists are hurting, they tied me up when I was unconscious. The healer was the first down, stupid mutiny in the party. Theodore, our supposed paladin, betrayed us. None of us thought that he would turn on us! He lead us right into this den of bandits and killed our friends! Millie, Asthesia, and me...he betrayed us all! If I get out of here he will pay for this. I thought paladins were supposed to be followers of the damn law! How could he betray us? We were supposed to be his friends. If I get out of here, he will regret betraying my group. "Hey, Dessiriss! Why are you always wearing the hood?" came the shout as the familiar voice once again reached my ears. The cat ears twitched some but were taped down beneath the hood to keep them from sticking up beneath the hood. Tail tied up and tucked beneath the fabric of the padded leather armor I wore. "Oh shush it Theodore!" were the words to escape my lips. He kept trying to see what was beneath it. He kept trying, and I always caught him. Not even Millie or Asthesia were that interested in what I was hiding. But then again those two sisters could care less so long as their blades got to taste blood. Though with Millie it doesn't even have to be blades, with her it could have just been her spells. '' Man, Millie was one of the best when it came to spells. Why am I not trying to get out here? I have to. For Millie and Asthesia, I have to get out of this room. I'll think of something, they wouldn't have said I wasn't resourceful otherwise. I have to get out of here. ''"Hey Dessiriss, don't let Theodore bother you. That stuck up paladin wouldn't survive if he didn't have someone to bother. You just happen to be the target," Millie said with a grin. Those features were soft and confident. She fully trusted Theodore to lead us safely and confidently into battle. He hasn't let us down yet, but his motives...they rang suspicious. I don't know why, but I didn't trust that paladin. He claimed to be on the side of justice and all that bull crap, but at the same time he doesn't act like it. Theodore claims that everyone he's killed was because they were 'pure' evil. But....how was that woman and child evil? How was a four year old kid pure evil? He killed them....without a thought. Millie and Asthesia weren't there for that. I almost thought he saw me, but I managed to safely hide in the shadow of a tree. That bastard will pay. Noises made me stir once again. Gaze closing, I listened. Guards were talking. It seems Theodore had long since left. What happened to him? Why am I even bothered by the fact he betrayed me and my friends? That's my job. I'm the frigging rogue! I'm supposed to be the sneaky one. But oh well, guess I got what was coming to me. A frown forming on my lips, I was dangling. The ropes digging into my skin, almost unable to open it. It wouldn't come down easily. I wouldn't be able to get down without drawing slight attention to myself. These guards won't leave me alone, but soon they left. Swinging back and forth, I soon managed to loosen the rope enough I could slip my wrist through. Category:PC Category:Characters